The present invention relates to projectiles of the subcaliber type and relates more specifically to such projectiles designed to possess high firing accuracy and substantial terminal efficiency.
Destruction of a target at a relatively long distance may be attempted from a projectile that explodes on impact.
While such projectiles have a substantial terminal efficiency, on the other hand, they have relative accuracy due to their design.
Moreover, such projectiles are expensive and require very strict storage and handling precautions to prevent their unintended explosion.